Fantasma
by Quela
Summary: La historia parece de dos, pero es de tres, y la tercera será quien nos la cuente.


**/ Hola! Vuelvo con algo que ya tiene unos meses, un regalo que hice para una amiga muy especial en su día pero que me gustaría compartir con más gente. Es un fic al que tengo mucho cariño y espero que os guste tanto como le gustó a ella y como me gustó a mí hacerlo. Los personajes no son míos, excepto uno, que sale única y exclusivamente de mi cabeza y que es, precisamente, el narrador de la historia. Disfrutad! /**

Tengo una casa justo al lado del mar. Cuando salgo a la terraza puedo dar dos pasos y mojarme los pies en las rocas que están al pie de las escaleras. En los días de tormenta el salitre me moja la cara, en los días soleados el sol acaricia mi cuerpo. Cuando necesito recargarme, voy a esa casa, a mi casa.

Nina y Charles la cuidan durante todo el año. Viven en la ciudad pero la visitan a menudo y la mantienen arreglada, así que cuando voy siempre encuentro comida en la nevera. Está caliente en invierno y oreada en verano, y las toallas están limpias y huelen a hogar.

La casa no es absolutamente mía. Mi marido, bueno, mi ex marido me permite disfrutarla en usufructo a cambio de haberle cedido una buena cantidad de nuestros bienes en común cuando nos divorciamos. Esta casa me había enamorado desde el principio a pesar de no ser mía, él la había adquirido antes de casarnos, pero Peter siempre supo que era mi debilidad. Francamente no me importaba desprenderme del apartamento, de ese coche tan estupendo que me había regalado para mi cumpleaños o de algunas de las tarjetas de crédito que tenía en mi monedero. Pero esa casa quería disfrutarla yo, sólo yo, sin régimen de visitas ni imposiciones. Así que él me concedió el usufructo hasta que cualquiera de los dos se casara. Peter, al menos de momento, no tiene intención alguna de pasar por ese trance de nuevo, y yo ni lo contemplo. Y menos aún si pierdo mi casa al lado del mar.

Estoy apoyada en la barandilla. Hace rato que cayó el sol y la brisa es más bien fría, estamos a finales de septiembre. Pero siempre me ha gustado disfrutar de un instante aquí antes de acostarme. Vacío mi mente, pongo el piloto en standby y simplemente dejo pasar los segundos, los minutos. Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo es como abrirse de nuevo a la vida.

Al darme la vuelta veo a Seeley. Cuando he ido a la cocina a poner café, se ha quedado irremediablemente dormido. Yo sabía que él iba a pasar, y él también, y aún así se lo negaba. Pero no parece ser el cansancio de una mala noche pasada. Creo que debe dormir muy bien, y en cuanto ha reclinado la cabeza en el sofá y ha tomado una postura cómoda, sabía que su cuerpo necesitaba descanso y se lo iba a dar. Seguro que ha pensado que sólo era una cabezada mientras yo volvía con las tazas, y ni se dado cuenta cuando se ha convertido en un sueño profundo.

Mientras aprovecho mi oportunidad de mirarle largo y tendido, me pregunto con curiosidad por qué ha aceptado realmente mi invitación a cenar.

Seeley me ha dicho que ha vuelto al Ejército hace poco y por tiempo limitado. Que le han concedido un breve permiso y que ha vuelto para ver a su hijo. Me ha resultado sorprendente que tenga un hijo, pero no porque no le gusten los críos, los adora. Es porque me ha dado por pensar cuánto me he perdido de la vida de Seeley Booth, y por un momento me ha dolido.

El caso es que cuando nos encontramos venía de despedir a Parker, que es su hijo. La casa de su ex está cerca del centro, y yo salía de un juicio en la Corte Federal. Soy abogada.

Seeley Booth y yo somos lo que podría llamarse buenos amigos, siempre y cuando se pueda incluir en ese grupo a personas que llevan… ¿veinte, veinticinco años? sin verse. No me costó reconocerle a pesar de los años transcurridos, pero yo debo haber cambiado mucho porque a él le costó un par de minutos de conversación.

Seeley y yo vivíamos en la misma barriada de Pittsburg. Eramos vecinos, volviamos juntos del colegio y nuestros padres bebían. Mucho. A menudo nos refugiábamos en los brazos del otro cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles en casa. Cuando me reencontré con Seeley sabía quién era por sus ojos, aunque no por su mirada. Los ojos de los Booth, de Jared y de Seeley, siempre me han gustado, y en nuestra infancia sus miradas siempre eran de miedo, de rabia, de impotencia. Eran los únicos sentimientos que Seeley me permitía ver. Aunque sabía que también podía ser muy cariñoso, que disfrutaba del silencio tanto como yo y que aunque no tenía amigos, sería el mejor amigo del mundo. Y no me equivoqué nunca.

Su forma de mirar ahora es de determinación, seguridad. Es un agente del FBI responsable, cumplidor de la ley, honesto, incorruptible. Ya no es el chico que se marchó de su casa dejando tras de sí a su hermano y a su abuelo, el abuelo Booth. ¿Cómo le llamaba Seeley? Ah, sí. Pops. El sí que era su adoración. ¿Qué habrá sido del abuelo Booth? Era el único que evitaba los golpes de su padre, y metía tras de sí a los chiquillos para que no les llegara ni uno de los arrebatos de su padre.

Cuando eso ocurría, el niño Seeley salía de casa lo más rápidamente posible, tiraba piedrecitas a mi cristal hasta que yo me daba cuenta y nos reuníamos en la pérgola que había tras la casa de la señora Crubbs. El sitio estaba tan lleno de hierbajos y abandonado que nadie nos habría descubierto ni aunque hubiera mirado cien años seguidos con una lupa.

Era allí donde nos metíamos, en silencio, con las rodillas abrazadas y pegadas al pecho. Escuchando los ruidos del campo. Sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. Yo oía llorar a Seeley muchas veces, e incluso mojaba mi manga con sus lágrimas cuando yo tocaba su mano intentando consolarle. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Era lo que él hacía por mí cuando me ocurría lo mismo.

Ahora le veo durmiendo, lo mismo que dormía en aquella pérgola durante horas hasta que al final le despertaba para que volviera a su casa. Era muchísimo peor si su padre no le encontraba por la mañana en la cama cuando, puntualmente a las cinco, levantaba a su prole para ir a trabajar. Los niños iban a la escuela, pero su padre, católico hasta la médula, insistía en que debían desayunar juntos y rezar juntos.

Por eso Seeley siempre ha tenido una fe inquebrantable. La culpa la tuvo su padre. Quien peor vida te dio, te regaló también lo más precioso de tu existencia: tu fe.

Porque sin la fe Seeley no habría aguantado. Porque sin la fe, y sus siguientes rupturas, y sus siguientes reconciliaciones, Seeley habría sido un chiquillo más de la calle. Pero su fe en el abuelo Booth, su fe en el destino, su fe en un futuro mejor lo sacaron última vez que lo vi era un joven alto y desgarbado que llevaba un petate del ejército y salía de casa del abuelo Booth con rumbo para mí desconocido. Ni siquiera se paró en mi puerta. Después supe que se había enrolado no sé dónde, y desde entonces, nada de nada.

El caso es que esta mañana le invité a cenar. Y aceptó.

Y aquí está ahora. Durmiendo en mi sofá. Podría decir que estoy sorprendida, porque no es mi estilo. Pero Seeley es otra cosa. Es distinto.

Cuando lo encontré de nuevo pensé en lo curioso que puede ser el destino. Había soñado con mi infancia unas noches atrás, con los muchachos Booth, con mi padre, con aquella pérgola y las flores que se enredaban cuando llegaba la primavera y apenas dejaban ver lo que había dentro. Soñé con el casto beso que Seeley y yo nos dimos una tarde después de que mi padre me pegara dos bofetadas por romper su vaso favorito para el bourbon. Al despertarme por la mañana todavía podía recordar, después de tantos años y tantos otros besos, el sabor de aquel beso de Seeley. El me había traído unas moras para que se me pasara el llanto, y yo me las comí poco a poco, saboreando los granitos negros y rojos, rechupando cada gotita de jugo que caía por mis labios. Y Seeley simplemente retiró una de esas gotitas, cercana a la comisura de mi boca, con su lengua. Y cuando entró en mi boca, sin pedir permiso pero sin impedimentos, me sentí la chica más feliz del mundo. El sol, una mora, un beso… no hacía falta nada más.

Al recordarlo miro de nuevo a Seeley y me parece encontrar en el fondo de mi boca aquel sabor a moras, y deseo ardientemente volver a probarlo. Y él está ahí, y sus labios son los mismos pero diferentes, y él no ha cambiado nada…

No puedo resistir posar mis labios sobre los suyos de nuevo, tras tantos años. Sólo un momento, sólo un instante breve. Sólo cerrar los ojos y volver de nuevo…

Pero sus labios no saben a mora, y no puedo hacer lo que mi cuerpo me pide a gritos. Lo que secretamente he estado pensando desde el momento en que entró por la puerta de mi bonita casa en la playa. Acostarme con él.

Porque Seeley está enamorado de alguien más.

Lo sé, lo he visto. Todo su cuerpo lo dice: cuando se mueve, cuando se queda quieto, cuando habla y cuando calla. Ella ha estado presente durante toda la velada desde el momento mismo en que le pregunté por su trabajo.

Huesos y Brennan. Brennan y el Jeffersonian. El FBI y Huesos. El Ejército y la famosa antropóloga forense que escribe libros de éxito. Todo gira en torno a ella. No he podido evitar preguntar en voz alta cuál era su verdadera relación. "Hasta que me reincorporé al Ejército éramos compañeros. Es la mejor compañera que podría esperar". Lo que me recuerda peligrosamente a lo que me han dicho una ingente cantidad de hombres a lo largo de mi vida: "siempre seremos amigos, los mejores amigos que podamos ser". Con casi todos esperé acostarme, y con apenas alguno conseguir llegar a la segunda cita. Lo que se espera y lo que se consigue. Lo que se sueña y la realidad.

A lo mejor, y sin esperarlo, Seeley Booth y yo tenemos más cosas en común de las que creemos...

Quizá Seeley se haya acostado ya con ella. Quizá esa mirada de tristeza que yace en el fondo de su mirada sea porque las cosas no han salido bien. Quizá ni siquiera haya podido llegar a ese punto y lo que sufra sea de frustración y deseo reprimido. Tampoco sé si tengo derecho a ahondar en ese punto. Fuimos los mejores amigos de niños, pero ahora hemos pasado la treintena con ganas, y hace más de veinte años que no nos vemos.

Creo que será mejor tomar una copa de vino. Y mientras lo hago, Seeley abre los ojos, sin conciencia real de dónde se encuentra. Estoy casi segura, mientras mira ligeramente desorientado a su alrededor, que no es el lugar donde esperaría despertar.

-_Lo siento_ -dice azorado-, _me he quedado dormido sin poderlo remediar._

Se frota los ojos intentando volver a la realidad después del sueño.

-_No te preocupes, lo entiendo_ -digo sonriendo-. _¿Quieres una copa de vino o prefieres un café?_

_-¿Tienes bourbon o algo parecido?_

Seeley debe ver la pregunta en mis ojos. Su padre y el mío eran alcohólicos. Al suyo le gustaba el bourbon y al mío el vodka. No quiero ni pensar...

_-No te preocupes, no soy alcohólico. Bebo como todo el mundo, como tú incluso te bebes esa copa de vino. No he cometido los mismos pecados que mi padre, aunque algunas veces he de reconocer que me parezco mucho a él._

Sonrío sabiendo que no me miente. Nunca me mentiría respecto a eso.

_-Justo debajo de la mesa tienes las botellas y vasos. Sírvete lo que prefieras._

Mientras él se sirve una copa yo retomo mi contemplación de lo que ya es noche profunda. Miles de estrellas brillan, y es una noche de suerte: la luna está casi llena y el mar es como una balsa de aceite, así que se refleja casi perfectamente. Un momento maravilloso para compartirlo con alguien... aunque me temo que mi compañero responde a mis expectativas pero yo no a las suyas.

-_Bonita vista_ -dice Seeley a mis espaldas-. _Este lugar es de ensueño._

-_Mi ex marido tiene buen gusto en cuestiones inmobiliarias_ -contesto sin mirarle.

_-¿Qué fue lo que no funcionó? _-me pregunta situándose a mi lado en la barandilla.

_-Todo. Nada. Todo y nada. Veíamos la vida de forma distinta. No éramos el uno para el otro, no sé si lo entiendes._

Seeley bebe en silencio, ya completamente despejado.

_-Sí. Lo entiendo. Pero siempre pensé de tí que eras capaz de encontrar algo bueno incluso en lo irrecuperable._

_-Eso era cuando éramos unos niños, Seeley. Sabes como yo que las cosas cambian cuando te haces mayor. Ahora soy como cualquier humano, y en el caso de Peter no me apetecía profundizar para buscar lo que para mí valía realmente la pena. Luchar es costoso, en todos los sentidos. Y ya había perdido demasiadas veces. Pero ahora estoy muy bien, de verdad._

Esto último lo digo sinceramente aunque sé que me engaño un poquito a mí misma. Por un momento me he dejado llevar y en microsegundos he pensado cómo sería mi vida con él, como sería que este momento fuera de los dos, sin pasado ni futuro, sólo ahora. Para evitarlo me siento en la necesidad de explicarme.

_-Bueno, llevo poco tiempo sola. Apenas hace unos meses que me divorcié, pero por ahora las cosas están muy tranquilas. ¿Y tú? ¿Hay alguien?_

_-¿Respuesta sincera o diplomática?_

Este es el Seeley que conocí. Tiene ganas de jugar.

_-La que te apetezca. Luego yo adivinaré._

_-No. No hay nadie._

Le miro riendo como si fuéramos críos otra vez.

_-Eres tan mentiroso como cuando eras un adolescente lleno de granos._

_-¿Por qué lo dudas? ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo? -_dice con asombro fingido.

_-No me hagas retroceder veinte años, Seeley… llegaste a decir que me querrías para siempre…_

Ambos sonreímos ahora.

_-Respuesta sincera_ –le digo finalmente.

El no me mira a mí. Prefiere seguir mirando a la negrura del horizonte y beber a sorbos su vaso de bourbon. El silencio es tal que sólo se escucha un ligero oleaje y los cubitos de hielo en su vaso, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

-_Hay alguien_ –dice finalmente_-, pero se ha producido un paréntesis en la nada. ¿De verdad quieres que te hable de ello?_

No, realmente no quiero. No me importa, no quiero saber quién es ella, aunque ya me lo imagine. Me dolerá más cuando salga por la puerta y desaparezca de mi vida, porque le habré puesto nombre a la otra y no habrá una oportunidad para nosotros. Por un instante me pregunto en qué momento pensé en Seeley y en mí como nosotros...

Si la señorita Therese, que nos daba teatro en el colegio, me viera ahora, me daría un diez en interpretación, por el empeño que pongo en que mi voz suene sincera cuando le respondo.

_-Sí, claro… -_digo con toda la convicción de la que soy capaz.

Seeley termina su vaso de un trago.

_-Ella es… bueno, trabaja conmigo. Quiero decir que trabajaba conmigo cuando estaba en el FBI._

Brennan. Huesos. Ojalá Dios no me diera tanta clarividencia en estos casos…

_-Me lo imaginaba…_

_-¿Por qué? –_pregunta con una cierta extrañeza.

_-Desde que te pregunté por tu trabajo hasta que te quedaste dormido no paraste de hablar de ella._

_-Ni siquiera lo había notado…_

_-Y ella, ¿qué dice?_

_-Que no. _

_-¿Por qué? Si no te importa contármelo, claro…_

_-Por supuesto que no. Llegados a este punto ya da claramente igual. Le dije que era el hombre de su vida y ella me dio un sinfín de razones para rechazarme._

_-¿A ti? ¿A Seeley Booth?_ –no puedo evitar asombrarme-. _Su nivel de exigencia está muy, pero que muy alto._

_-Es una mujer que se exige mucho a sí misma, y no espera menos de los demás._

_-¿Y cree que lo que tú le ofreces está por debajo de la media? Esa mujer no ha conocido a muchos hombres buenos en su vida._

Seeley se toma la libertad de añadir un par de dedos de bebida a su vaso.

_-¿Por qué me has invitado a cenar esta noche, Ginny?_

No sé qué decirle. Pero la verdad en estos casos es lo más aconsejable y lo menos creíble.

_-Tenía el propósito oculto de acostarme contigo, por los viejos tiempos, ya sabes. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué has aceptado mi invitación?_

_-Yo tenía el propósito de acostarme contigo, pero no pensaba ocultarlo en absoluto cuando llegara el momento._

_-¿Y qué pasa con Brennan? No creo que acostarte con otra sea la mejor manera de que se dé cuenta de que eres el hombre de su vida…_

Seeley se sentó de nuevo en el sofá evidentemente incómodo, y no precisamente por el lugar.

_-De acuerdo, no era la mejor idea, pero cuando te encontré en el juzgado pensé que el tiempo transcurrido te había sentado maravillosamente, y en cierto modo tengo que continuar mi vida hasta que encuentre la manera de solucionar mi...desencuentro con ella._

_-Muchas gracias por la parte que me toca..._

_-En serio, Ginny. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, y tengo que reconocer que el tiempo te ha tratado mucho mejor que a mí. _

_-No digas tonterías, Seeley. Estás impresionante. Tendrías que ver cómo han sido mis últimas citas... -dije sonriendo._

El me mira sonriendo también. Y veo el deseo en sus ojos. No soy Brennan, pero ahora no le importa en absoluto. Sólo siente una necesidad, más física que interior, y me mira como si él fuera el Lobo y yo Caperucita Roja...

_-Ya sé que no es una pregunta muy ortodoxa cuando se tiene una cita, pero ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no te acuestas con una mujer, Seeley?_

_-Bastante._

No puedo dejarme llevar por el deseo yo también. El no me busca a mí, busca a cualquier mujer con la que tener un encuentro sexual. Por mucho que tenga que morderme los labios para no ofrecérselos con deseo, aunque un estremecimiento recorra mi columna vertebral pensando en lo que podría ocurrir, a pesar de todo tengo que ponerle las cosas en claro. Se lo debo porque, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, fuimos amigos. Los mejores amigos.

_-Me encantaría acostarme contigo, Seeley. De verdad, no sabes cuánto me apetece. Pero no lo voy a hacer por varias razones, y la más importante es porque tú no quieres acostarte realmente conmigo. Y para mí eso es fundamental, por muchas ganas que yo tenga de hacerlo. Además, no me parece que sea un buen momento. ¿Cuándo termina tu permiso?_

_-Mañana. Bueno_ -mira su reloj-, hoy_. No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo. _

Me mira un poco avergonzado, no sé si es porque le he dicho que me gustaría acostarme con él o porque realmente no quería acostarse conmigo y me he precipitado.

_-Te agradezco muchísimo tu sinceridad, Ginny. Quizá no haya sido una buena idea venir aquí con esa idea en la cabeza. No mereces eso después de tanto tiempo. _

_-No tienes que hacerlo y lo sabes. Me hubiera gustado no ser la persona equivocada en el lugar equivocado. De verdad. ¿En serio no tienes ninguna probabilidad con Brennan?_

_-No lo sé. Y eso es lo malo. Me dí un año, el que me propusieron cuando volví al Ejército, para ver qué hacía después. Pero apenas faltan tres meses para que se acabe y no he sido capaz de llegar a ninguna parte._

_-¿Y ella?_ -lo pregunto por preguntar; es obvio que no me va a decir nada bueno.

-_Nada. No sé absolutamente nada de ella. Está al otro lado del mundo, en unas islas desconocidas donde hay una importante excavación arqueológica que según ella va a cambiar la concepción del mundo y del hombre. Evidentemente está muy metida en su trabajo, aunque no esperaba menos. Ella es así._

Entonces hago lo que me sale del corazón. Me siento en la terraza, con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla y los brazos sujetando mis rodillas. Le miro desde el suelo.

_-Siéntate, Seeley. Cuando algo nos preocupaba esta era nuestra postura de reflexión. Y funcionaba_ -le digo con una sonrisa de niña pequeña, de esperanza, que es lo que él quiere ver en mí.

El agente Booth vuelve al pasado para ser de nuevo el pequeño Seeley y sentarse a mi lado. Se mete en sus pensamientos sin mirarme, y yo le dejo. Sé que le produce alivio, siempre ocurría así cuando éramos pequeños. Sé que necesita un rato para mirar hacia adentro y quedarse solo, y se lo respeto como lo hacía entonces.

Toco su brazo con cariño, intentando transmitirle el mismo confort de aquellos terribles días.

_-Eres un hombre de fe, Seeley, y el amor es muchas veces una cuestión de fe. Hay que tener fe en uno mismo, en el otro, en el destino, en las circunstancias favorables. Los amantes vienen y van, a veces son como fantasmas. Pero hay que saber quién es real, hay que encontrarlo, hay que confiar en esa persona para darle la fe que tienes, para compartirla con ella. Pero no dudes nunca sobre ello, porque es la única forma en que encontrarás lo que buscas._

Luego reclino mi cabeza en su hombro, y él también acaricia mi mano sobre su brazo.

_-Tengo que reconocer que, aunque no me haya acostado contigo esta noche, sigue siendo un placer haberte encontrado. _

_-Todavía estamos a tiempo de hacerlo._

No sé por qué lo he dicho. Quizá porque no quiero dejar que se vaya de mi vida por segunda vez sin hacerle saber cuánto he deseado, siempre, ser parte de él. No puedo decirle ahora cuántas veces anhelé su contacto cuando no estaba, cuántas veces le busqué sin encontrarle, cuán grande era el agujero que tenía mi corazón cuando se fue. Cuánto daño me hizo aquello, cuánto tiempo tardé en recuperarme.

Seeley me mira y veo inmediatamente que tampoco sabe por qué lo he dicho. Porque es seguro que él no sintió lo mismo cuando dejó atrás su casa, su vida, su familia. A mí.

Me da un vuelco el estómago y el corazón. Tengo que salir del atolladero viva, entera.

_-No me mires así. ¡Estoy bromeando! _-le digo con toda la capacidad de superación que tengo en este momento. Y cuando él sonríe también sé que lo he hecho bien, que se lo ha creído.

_-Creo que debería marcharme_ -dice levantándose y tendiéndome la mano para que yo también lo haga.

_-Sí_ -hablo por hablar-,_ es bastante tarde._

Cuando se pone la chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta de la calle, se da la vuelta, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me abraza.

_-Gracias, Ginny. Cuando vuelva del Ejército, tenemos que vernos de nuevo._

_-Claro, Seeley. Llámame._

Pero sé cuando cierro la puerta tras de él que es mentira. Que ha vuelto a pasar una vez más. Promesas vacías que se quedan en el aire. Porque Seeley Booth nunca volverá a llamar a mi puerta.

Lo siento porque le conozco, porque me gusta, porque me atrae, porque es un cielo y en realidad necesita protección aunque él no lo sepa. Aún no es lo suficientemente mayor para curar sus heridas. Por mucho Ranger que sea. Por muchas guerras a las que vaya. No han cruzado por su vida el suficiente número de mujeres que le hayan dejado en el corazón una muesca como la que los adolescentes hacen en los árboles para declarar su amor.

Seeley sólo tiene una muesca, profunda y horadada, y yo no puedo borrarla por mucho que quiera.

Y cuando miro de nuevo el horizonte negro y el cielo estrellado, sólo deseo una cosa: que Seeley Booth sea feliz. Por toda la felicidad que le debe la vida y no le ha pagado. Por toda la que que le queda por disfrutar y duda de ello.

Elevo mi copa de vino y brindo con el universo.

_-Va por tí, Seeley. Mi fantasma. _


End file.
